Yearning
by weiweidonai
Summary: An oneshot set during Shikamaru's revenge fight again Hidan and Kakuzu. While Shikamaru is fighting, what happens back in Konoha? Why is Temari at the Nara compound? A little indepth look into how the people to care about him most deals with his absence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong to Kishimoto sensei.**

**This is a little oneshot set during Shikamaru's revenge fight again Hidan and Kakuzu. I've always wondered how the Nara's felt about their son going into a suicide mission and also a perfect plot for some Shikatema interactions.**

**Enjoy!**

Temari was beyond puzzled as she stood outside the Nara compound. 'What am I doing here' she thought. The last thing she remembered was leaving the Hokage tower after delivering a confidential letter from Gaara.

It was still early afternoon as she finished her mission and decided to take a break and spend the night in Konoha. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to see Konoha's lazy genius. She still couldn't believe that the lazy ass woke up early in the morning just to wake her to the gates last time she was here.

At this time of day, she concluded that Shikamaru is likely in fields watching clouds so she decided to try there first. To her surprise, she did not see the familiar laid-back form from Shikamaru. Maybe the rooftop? No sign. Yakiniku with Choji? No luck. Finally she thought, maybe the lazy ass decided to show up for work for a change so she headed towards the last place she'd think to look for. The Academy.

The children were having a break so Temari was able to sneak into Iruka-sensei's office without being pestered by the children. The usual cheery sensei looked somewhat troubled today.

" Oh good, Temari-san you're here. Shikamaru's been with you huh? Maybe that's why he hasn't shown up today." Iruka-sensei said looking a little more hopeful.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. I just arrived in Konoha a few hours away and have not seen Shikamaru. I thought maybe he showed up for work for once" replied Temari.

Iruka-sensei returned to his brooding. " Oh.. I thought…. nevermind. Considering what's happened, I can't blame him for not showing up. It's just that since Asuma's death, he's poured himself into work and came to the academy everyday, but not today. I just hope he isn't slipping into the moping stage"

"His sensei is dead?" asked Temari.

"Killed in Action by 2 Akatsuki members."

Temari automatically thought of Baki-sensei. He was like a father figure to her and she knew how important Asuma was to Shikamaru. She couldn't imagine Baki not being with her. Although everyone regards her as Subaku no Temari, the cruellest and deadliest kunoichi, she still had a hard time dealing with death. As a shinobi you were to suppress these emotions in Suna. She was surprised at how Konoha shinobis could be emotional in battle. She knows death is inevitable as a shinobi but it does not make it any easier to accept.

'So the crybaby is sulking at home huh? Looks like I'm going to have to talk some sense into him again' thought Temari, and that is how she found herself outside the Nara compound. Hesitantly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Logically Yoshino knew that the knock couldn't be Shikamaru. He would never bother knocking, but this morning when she woke up, her lazy son's door was ajar and his bed was made. She had a feeling she knew where he was not ready to accept it. Nonetheless, when she heard the knock, her heart skipped a beat. "Shikamaru?" she called out as she reached to unlock and open the door. Standing awkwardly outside was not her son but a beautiful kunoichi from the Sand.

"Don't keep our visitor waiting outside Yoshino" said Shikaku as he came up from behind Temari returning from his meeting with the Hokage. "Long day, how about some tea for me and the lovely visitor?"

"Ugh… Hi" Temari fidgeted. "I'm Temari, the Suna Ambassador."

Recovering from her shock and not bother to scold her husband for ordering her, she smiled. "Oh, you are the ambassador my sons is spending all his time with! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. How rude of me, please come in" ushered Yoshino

Soon, Temari found herself on the porch with a cup of tea in hand and a shogi board in front of her engaged in a game with Shikaku. It was her move but she knew it was pointless. She's never beaten Shikamaru before and judging by how the game is progressing, it seemed his father was even more of a genius.

"Hm… not bad. Who taught you how to play?" asked Shikaku.

" Shikamaru did. That crybaby is like an old man! Sorry… That's your son…"

To her surprise, Shikaku chucked "That's a perfect description of my son alright. No need to apologize. You seem to know him very well." Shikaku saw a slight pink tinge on Temari's cheeks.

"Well… we had to work on the Chunin exams together. Naturally we spend a lot of time together. Everyone knows how lazy he is. I expected him to be moping about the house but is seems he is not here. I was ready to talk some sense into him" Temari tried to change the topic.

All teasing disappeared from Shikaku's face. "The Hokage informed me this morning that Shikamaru is on an S-rank mission along with Choji and Ino, led by Kakashi, of his own request. He is going to avenge Asuma's death."

A loud crash was heard from the kitchen. They all knew the unspoken truth. There was very little change of succeeding the mission. Shikamaru and this team were against S-Rank Akatsuki members, one with unknown abilities and the other immortal.

In the kitchen, Yoshino silently sobbed as the reality dawned on her. Both Temari and Shikaku in front of the Shogi board, neither making a move. Both instead silently calculated Shikamaru's survival percentage.

It was Temari who broke the silence. The usual loud and dominating kunoichi managed in a bare whisper as if to convince herself, "He's going to be fine."

Shikaku's eyes snapped from the board and Yoshino's sobs stopped.

"He may be a good for nothing lazy-ass who'd rather spend his time watching clouds, but he is also intelligent, collected and loyal. He'll pull through this. Knowing him though, he probably already has a full-proof plan to defeat those bastards! If he doesn't, I'll personally punish him for making his parents worry." Temari never really had parent roles in her life and she had to act as a mother for Kankuro and Gaara. She couldn't bear to see the sad faces of the Naras.

Yoshino and Shikaku both saw a fire in Temari's eyes and also a slight glisten darkening lashes. They finally understood Shikamaru's constant complaints of her. Her bossiness translates to her confidance, her hits on the head shows her affections and her yells are only to those she cares about. Shikamaru complains about all this and yet he puts up with her because he knows the real meaning behind her actions. In both the Nara's hearts, they are relieved to see that someone cares and understands their son.

Afternoon soon turned into night. After many shogi games, Temari losing all of them, and Yoshino is back to bossing her husband to wash the dishes, Temari decided it was time to leave. She thanked the Naras for their hospitality but Yoshino would have none of that.

"You haven't booked an inn yet and it's late" she said to Temari. "It's just one night so why don't you stay here. Didn't you say you were going to personally punish Shikamaru? His room is the only one furnished so why don't you take his room? Upstairs to the right. You can borrow some of my son's t-shirts."

This was not how Temari expected tonight to go. She though she would finish her mission, bug and banter with Shikamaru, maybe grab a late lunch and head back to Suna. Not only did that not happen, she met Shikamaru's parents and was now standing inside his room.

His room was surprisingly clean. She did not want to think it's because he though he was never going to return. Instead, it was probably because it was too troublesome to even make it messy. The room was empty of any decorations except for a shogi board in the middle. So like his personality, she laughed to herself.

After taking a shower and changing into one of his t-shirts, she settled on the bed and looked up to the ceiling. She hadn't noticed before but there was a small window above the bed looking upon the stars. Suddenly a shooting star flew past. Temari closed her eyes and silently wished for his safe return.

When she opened her eyes, she realized she was crying. "Baka, lazy ass, crybaby. Why am shedding tears for you?" she whispered.

"Cause you like me?" said a figure blocking the doorway.

"Shikamaru?" Temari shot up to sit on the bed wide-eyed as if making sure she's not dreaming.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Yes you troublesome woman. I'm the owner of the bed and t-shirt you are currently in." He meandered his way to the bed and raised a hand to wipe away her tear. "Never thought you were capable of tears" he teased.

"WHY YOU! I WAS NOT CRYING! I was merely — mph" Shikamaru's lips came crashing down on hers. She lost all her will to fight.

" God woman. Don't wake up the whole house. Can't you be gentle for just one night?" he complained as he drew back his lips. He put his arm around Temari and pulled her back to lie on the bed. "How troublesome, just go to sleep"

She didn't care that he was dirty. She didn't care that he smelled of ashes and soil. She didn't care that she was suppose to be angry at him. She'll do that in the morning, but for now, she was just glad he was safe. There are already too many sacrifices in this conflict.

"You'll always be the only crybaby around here, lazy" she said as she laid her head on his chest and felt the vibrations from his chuckle.

"I may be a crybaby, but you are the only one who'll ever see that" Shikamaru said as he reached down to kiss her forehead.

Temari responded by snuggling close and holding onto the fabric of his shirt. "Whatever…" she mumbles before sleep finally claims her.

Next door to the couple, Shikaku whispers to his wife. "it seems Shikamaru is back. It's going to be a hectic morning tomorrow. How troublesome. Judging by the lack of noise and yelling, I'd say your dream might come true after all."

"And what dream is that?" inquired the Nara matriarch.

" Our son is always complaining that women were too troublesome and never showed any interest. Looks like he finally met a woman worthy of all the trouble. You dreams of grandchildren doesn't seem that far off anymore."

"Perhaps you are right. There's a long road ahead of them but just think how adorable the grandchildren will be!"

**The END**

I really like the whole Nara family and obviously I am a big fan of ShikaTema. Please review! I think it will be a oneshot since I am busy with school and work but hey, you never know when inspiration pops up again!

**Please review if you want more or just simply want to comment on the story. Greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
